The Mythical Quiz of Doom!
by SetoEevee7
Summary: The chosen duelists get turned into mythical creatures and Yugi and the gang are transported to a world of strangeness! GASP I stink at summaries Slight Kaiba/OC pairing…maybe
1. The Quiz

The Mythical Quiz of Doom!

Summary: The chosen duelists get turned into mythical creatures and Yugi and the gang are transported to a world of strangeness!! GASP (I stink at summaries) Slight Kaiba/OC pairing…maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of the songs used in this bookie!!

This is going to be really random fiction, kind of ish. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1: The Quiz

The terrible day started off as a usual normal day. Yugi Motou was hanging around with his friends, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, and miraculously Kaiba and Mokuba. They were at his house taking random internet quizzes. Joey was taking 'What is your theme song?' while the others were discussing a random topic.

Tristan: Would you rather die by getting eaten by a shark or clawed to death by a bear?

Tea: What kind of question is that?

Tristan: I was just wandering.

Duke: I'd say…..a bear.

Yugi: They both seem pretty painful to me.

Tea: If you were getting eaten by a shark where would you be at? In the middle of the ocean or close to the shore line?

Tristan: There is specific spot you just die there by a shark!

Mokuba: There has to be specific spot! If you were near the shore line you could call for help.

Duke: Yeah, and if you where in the middle of the ocean well then you'd just ….die.

Tristan: ARG All I was asking was if you were to choose your death what would it be out of the two!?

Tea: You make no sense!

Tristan: ARG!! You make no sense!!

Tes: Oh really!!

Just then their argument was disturbed by a girly scream.

Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!

All the heads swivel around to see Joey banging his head on the keyboard.

Mokuba: (starts wide eyed) Joey, was that you?

Duke: Don't tell me you got the same theme song again!?

Joey: (ignores Mokuba's stare) Yeah. Why is it that every stupid theme song quiz, I always get 'Who let the dogs out'!?

Kaiba shook his head and smirked as he usually did.

Kaiba: Not surprising from a mutt like you.

Joey: WHAT! Shut up, Kaiba! I'd liked to see take the quiz and get something that actually fits you!

Kaiba let out a small laugh.

Kaiba: Unlike you losers I have a life. I don't waste my time taking stupid online quizzes I have better things to do.

Joey: So are you saying you're too afraid to take this quiz, Rich Boy?

Kaiba: No, but I'm not so stupid as to take one.

Joey: Then take it if you're not afraid Kaiba!

Kaiba grumbled to himself as he strolled to the computer.

Joey: Oh this gonna be good.

Tristan : You bet it is.

Kaiba swiftly answered the questions in a matter of seconds. He hit the button send and waited to see what song he had received.

Mokuba: Are you already done?

Kaiba: Yes, now I have to wait till the stupid thingy loads.

Yugi: Sorry my computer takes awhile to load.

After what felt like forever the computer shows Kaiba his results.

Kaiba: Finally. (scrolls down to see his result) Hmm

Everyone gathers around to see Kaiba's result. Everyone mouths drops.

Joey: Wh…that's not fair!

Tristan: Have to admit it fits him though.

Tea: I guess it does.

Duke: Yep that song fits him.

Mokuba: I can't see because all your big heads are in the way! Plus Yugi's star afro isn't helping.

Yugi: (blushes) Sorry about that.

Yugi gets out of the way. Mokuba peeks at the result.

Mokuba: OO Wow. That does fit him, no offense Seto.

Kaiba: (rolls eyes) None taken. (walks away from the computer) Come on Mokuba I have to get back to work.

Mokuba: Okay. See ya guys later.

Everyone: Bye!

Kaiba and Mokuba leaves.

Joey: I should have known he'd get Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

Tea: It was kind of predictable.

Yugi: Yeah

Meanwhile somewhere in a far off land, a dark figure glares at a bubbling…computer?

Dark Figure: It's almost done. Just a few more hours and it will be complete.

A small figure approaches the other figure.

Small figure: Why is it taking you that long to make a simple quiz, sir.

Dark Figure: It's not just a quiz, you fool. It's cursed quiz. It takes time to make the curse go into the quiz thingy. (Starts smiley evilly) When the chosen duelists take it they shall become……. (starts coughing randomly)

Small figure: Master Z are you all right?

Master Z wheezed bit more but stopped soon after. He glared at the small figure that stood before him.

Master Z: I need some special ingredients, Mocha. I must have them at once. (hands Mocha an old leather scroll) If I don't have them in one hour I will send you to the Krakens Cave, understand!?

Mocha: Ye….Yes Master Z, sir. I'll be on it right away.

Master Z: Good, now be gone.

Mocha scurries off into a dark portal. Master Z rubs his hands together and small madly.

Master Z: Soon I will be rid of the only obstacle in my path to world domination! MWUWHAHAHAHAHAHAH(stars coughing madly)

Now we leave the mad freaky dude and we come back to Domino. It was getting late so Yugi's friends had headed home. Yugi sat on his bed looking through his cards when he felt a cold presence beside him.

Yugi; Hey Yami, you were quite all day, what's up?

Yami was quite for a few seconds. Yugi was wandering what was just bothering his friend when Yami replied.

Yami: I think another great evil is approaching, Yugi.

Yugi's eyes grew wide.

Yugi: Really, how do you know?

Yami: Well lately I have just having this sensation that someone was watching us. Like a dark aura is coming.

Yugi: Well, if there is a dark evil we'll take it on together, partner.

Yami: (smiles) You got that right.

Back to Master Z. Master Z paced his dark room impatiently.

Master Z: Where is that idiot! He should be back here by now. It's not that hard to get that junk anyway.

Just then Mocha comes running in with the pack of junk. Master Z eyes glowed red as he let out a low growl.

Master Z: What took you so long!?

Mocha: Sir….the.. ingredients were difficult to find, sir.

Master Z : (shakes head) Just give me them!! We are running late!

Mocha hands over the bag with a shaking hand as Z grabs the bag from him. He took the ingredients out carefully and threw them into the bubbling computer.. He stood back from the bubbling machine and chanted a few strange words. Soon the computer shook madly as a small message came up on the screen. It read "Quiz has been sent Joseph Wheeler, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mouto." Z laughed crazy like.

Master Z: Finally it has been done!!

It was ten o'clock and Joey was tapping on his computer. He grumbled in annoyance. After he left Yugi's house Joey had tried some more quizzes to see what he would get. A lot of the quizzes ended in the same result, dog. Joey pulled his hair in frustration.

Joey: I can't believe this!! All these stupid quizzes I take I get the result ends up being something having to do with a dog! What is up with that!? For once in my life I'd like to get a result that has nothing to do with a dog!

Joey was about to bang his head on the keyboard again when a small message appeared on his screen.

Message: You have received one e-mail.

Joey: Huh? An email this late, I wonder who it could it be?

Joey clicked the email button and clicked on the message it read.

_Hello, are you tired of getting the same result for a quiz? _

Joey: YES!

_Would you rather get something different for a change?_

Joey: YES!!

_If yes, than this is the quiz for you. All you have to do is click the link below and the quiz will appear for you. Thank you and enjoy the quiz._

Joey swiftly clicked the link and looked at the title of quiz.

Joey: 'What Mythical Beast are you?' Hm sounds interesting enough.

Joey scrolled down and answered every question truthfully. After he was done he clicked the pretty 'submit' button. He would have whooped if it wasn't late at night. Instead he thought to himself in pure joy.

Joey: _I can't believe I got something different than a dog!! YES YES YES YES YES!!_

Meanwhile……….at Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba tapped furiously at the keyboard. He was behind his work but not that much. Kaiba would have stayed at work but Mokuba insisted that they went to Yugi's house. Kaiba had rejected the idea immediately but Mokuba had given him the puppy dog eyes. So they ended up going. Kaiba had just finished the last paragraph of his very important report when he a message appeared on his screen. Kaiba scowled.

_You got mail!_

Kaiba glared at the inbox in annoyance. He clicked and saw the message, it was entitled _Take a quiz. _

Kaiba: I don't have time for that sort of nonsense.

Kaiab deleted the message immediately and was about to start on another report when he saw another message appear.

Kaiba: What now!?

_You got mail!_

Kaiba growled as he looked at his inbox again. _Take a quiz, _it read.

Kaiba: WHAT! I just deleted it?! As I said before I don't have time for this!!

Kaiba deleted it again but it just kept coming back again and again.

_You got mail!_

_You got mail!_

Kaiba: (thinking) _What kind of stupid message is this!!_

Kaiba finally had enough . He finally opened it and read the quiz description.

_Hello, are you tired of getting the same result for a quiz? _

Kaiba: (rolls eyes in annoyance)

_Would you rather get something different for a change?_

Kaiba: Does it really matter?

_If yes, than this is the quiz for you. All you have to do is click the link below and the quiz will appear for you. Thank you and enjoy the quiz._

Kaiba just clicked the link below and looked at the title.

Kaiba: Mythical Beast quiz? Hm I already know what I'll be.

Kaiba took the quiz truthfully and waited for his result.

_Your result is…_

Kaiba would have strangled the nearest person beside him if he could. (except for Mokuba) He stared angrily at his result.

Kaiba: This quiz is a fake! I would never be such a thing! Never! I have had enough of these stupid quizzes.

Kaiba angrily clicked the delete button and continued his work. This time however, the stupid message didn't appear and Kaiba worked angrily into the night.

By now it was already eleven and Yugi was looking at his emails. He was just about to log off his e-mail when he saw his inbox. There had been one new email.

Yugi:_ (_thinking) _Hm, who could that be? I thought I deleted all my messages._

Yugi clicked the email and read it quickly.

Yugi: Hm a quiz? I guess I could do one before bed.

Yugi was just about to click on the quiz link when he felt Yami appear.

Yami: I don't know about this, Yugi. I feel an evil presence of this quiz. I don't think you should take it.

Yugi: Oh come on Yami. It's just a quiz. One more quiz won't do any harm. (thinking) _Will it?_

Yami shifted uncomfortably and glared down at Yugi.

Yami: If you think its safe then take it but I still fear that it holds some sort of darkness.

Yugi clicked link and read the title.

Yugi: WOW a mythical beast quiz! How exciting! I wonder what I'll get.

Yugi took the quiz happily, however, his mouth dropped at the sight of his result. Normally, his eyes would have weld up in tears but they didn't. Yugi glared wide eyed at the cursed result.

Yugi: I..I'm a what?

Yami: (looks over Yugi's shoulder and sighed) Well they got the stature right!

Yugi: YAMI, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Yami: I know sorry. Have to admit though that is kind of true.

Yugi: No it's not!

Yami: Okay, okay! I'm sorry.

Yugi glared at Yami and shut down his computer. It was time to go to bed. If Grandpa found out that he was still up he would be dead. Yugi trudged off to his bed and fell asleep. Not knowing what awaited him the next day.

End if chapter 1. So how'd you like it? Bad? Good? Cheesy? Stupid? This chapter was very long so I'll try to shorten the later chapters. I'll try to update soon. I hoped you liked the first chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review and thanks again. Bye bye.


	2. I'm a what!

The Mythical Quiz of Doom!

Summary: The chosen duelists get turned into mythical creatures and Yugi and the gang are transported to a world of strangeness!! GASP (I stink at summaries) Slight Kaiba/OC pairing…maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of the songs used in this bookie!!

Saying: Eevee

Thinking: _Eevee_

Chapter 2: "I'm a what!!"

The sun light shone down upon a small bed. It was Saturday and Yugi Motou was trying to sleep in until he heard his grandfather yell at him.

Grandpa: Yugi get out of bed! I got to go to store so you need to watch the shop okay!?

Yugi covered his head with his pillow. Why did the pillow feel heavier the usual?

Grandpa: I'm LEAVING! You better be up by the time I get home!!

Yugi: _Whatever._

Yugi heard the door slam and let out a sigh of aggravation. Yugi tried to get out of his bed but he couldn't move. It felt like the blanket was suffocating him.

Yugi: _What the heck is going on? I can't move! _Pharaoh a little help please.

Yami: yawn Yugi I...(starts laughing hysterically)

Yugi: (raises eyebrow) What? Why are you laughing!!

Yami laughs continuously holding his sides.

Yugi: STOP LAUGHING! What's wrong with me!?

Yami: You're a …….(laughs) You're a …..

Yugi: I'm a WHAT!!

Yami: …..( keeps laughing)

Yugi: STOP IT SPEAK! SPEAK ENLGISH! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!! TELL ME!!

YAmi: (finally starts talking while laughing) You're a …..A Leprechaun!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yugi: WHAT!!

Yugi looked at himself and gasped in horror. He was wearing green, he never wears green. Instead of blonde bangs in his eyes they were red! GASP

Yugi: Oh freak, no wonder everything looks so big!

Yami stops laughing but can't breathe very well as Yugi wiggles out of the evil covers of doom. Yugi glances at himself in his closet door mirror. This is what he confirmed. One: He was wearing green. Two: All of his hair was red. Three: He was the size of an adult's hand.

Yugi: Just like that quiz. I'm a leprechaun but how??

Yami: (looks serious all of a sudden) I bet that quiz had a curse on it or something. I told you not to take it but no! Don't listen to little old me!

Yami crossed his arms and looked down at Yugi.

Yami: Now you're a leprechaun just like the quiz said. (shakes head) I told you, I told you.

Yugi: I know! I know! You don't have to tell me twice.(sighs) Now what are we going to do? I can't run the shop as a leprechaun. I can't even lift my own covers let alone opening a door. What are we going to do!?

Yami: Well this isn't a _tiny _situation, now isn't?

Yugi: YAMI!

Meanwhile at the Kaiba residence…………...

_BEEP BEEP! _Kaiba let out a small growl.

Kaiba: _Stupid alarm!_ (pause) _What day is it?_

Kaiba looked at his alarm clock with a death glare. It read: 7:00 AM, July 21. He sighed, now he remembered, he and Mokuba were going to spend the day out having fun, so he set his alarm clock for seven. Kaiba didn't really want to get up from his bed. After all he is the CEO of KaibaCorp., so he never really gets enough sleep. However, he wanted to make his little brother happy, and sense they never really hung out, (unless getting kidnapped and Kaiba having to rescue him all the time counted as 'hanging out') he knew he had to get out of bed. Kaiba was about to get up when suddenly he noticed something. He felt weird, _really_ weird, and not a good kind of weird either. Of course he couldn't explain it but he just didn't feel right. He shook his head, he needed to get out of his bed, so he did or at least tried to. He ended up just plummeting to the plush carpet floor. Before his head struck the floor something caught his fall. He went cross eyed trying to see what it was. He tried to gather himself to stand but for some reason he couldn't stand the right. He growled, his legs were caught in his sheets.

Kaiba: _What is with me!!_

He would have killed himself for being so clumsy if it hadn't been for the fact that he couldn't stand to get a knife to do so. He would have really killed himself if Yugi or anybody had seen him in this dreadful situation. He was getting annoyed and just had had it when he noticed that something felt weird on his chin. Was that a beard?? He shook his head furiously,

Kaiba: _Put you're self together, Seto Kaiba! You have had never had a beard in your life what makes think you'll get one now?_

Kaiba was just getting the other have of his torso out of his bed when he noticed something. He gasped in horror. What used to be his hands had transformed into steel grey hooves. Realization came to him. He quickly scrambled to his bathroom and looked at the reflection in the mirror.

Kaiba: _No….NO! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!! This is just some hocus pocus mind trick!_

Instead of the tall hansom CEO in the reflection there was a beautiful unicorn. Instead of his chocolate brown hair it was white flowing mane. What used to be a clean chin was replaced with a white goat like beard. In the middle of his forehead was a single horn, made of gold. He guessed that was what had caught his fall. The only thing that remained the same was his cold blue eyes.

Kaiba: _The quiz. It has to be that quiz!_

That was the only cause that came to mind. He was deep crud now. What was he going to do about Mokuba? He couldn't move even in he wanted to all he could do was stare at his odd reflection.

Kaiba: What am I going to do!?

Joey Wheeler yawned as he felt the warm sunlight on his face. He had been dreaming about dragons and donuts, yet again. He stretched as far as he could, which wasn't that far.

Joey: _Hm? Wonder why. _

He yawed again louder.

Joey: _I wander what the gang and I are going to do today? Hmmm. I'm hungry._

Joey began to sit up when he heard his stomach growled.

Joey: Yeah, Yeah I know I'm gonna feed ya.

Joey shook his head which kind of felt heavy for some strange reason. He tried to get up but he couldn't budge. He tried again but his head just hit the pillow with a silent _thud. _

Joey: _I can't be that heavy, can I? I can't even sit up but I haven't been eating as much. Hm this is just weird._

Joey might be heavy but not so heavy as he can't even get out of bed. Something was definitely wrong here. He pulled with all his strength to just sit up but to no avail he couldn't move.

Joey: Now this is just ridicules. Hey wait I gots an idea!

Joey smiled to himself as he thought of an ingenious plan to get to get off his bed. He'd simply roll off his bed cling to the bed post to stand up.

Joey: BRILLIANT!!

Joey readied himself to roll off the bed…

Joey: One, two, three!!

FROMP!! WHAM!!

Joey: (rubbing his nose) OW!

Joey was successful at rolling off the bed but in the process he hit his rough carpet.

Joey: I really need to get new carpet in here.

Joey looked up at his bed post he reached out to grab the post but then gasped. Instead of his normal slim hand it had been replaced with a chubby black claw.

Joey: (eyes bulging) Wh…What the crud!

Somehow (who knows) jumps up and runs to his bathroom like maniac. He opens the door wide \ and tries to see his reflection in the bathroom but he is too short.

Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS CRAZY!!

He starts climbing on the toilet but was stupid enough not to check to see if the lid was down and gets stuck in the toilet bowl.

Joey: CRUD FLIPP'IN TACOS! FREAK!!

He was not in a very good after all half of his body was emerged in the toilet. As much he tried to squirm and struggle he couldn't get out of the dreaded evil toilet of mass destruction. He growled.

Joey: This is not my day.

For about twenty minutes he tried and tried and finally he emerged from the toilet of mass destruction sapping wet. He sighed as he jumped out of the toilet. He pulled the lid down and began his descent up the counter. He looked at his reflection and screamed bloody murder! In the mirror was a fat stubby black dragon with goofy little red eyes. His whole body was like a small barrel and sticking out from his back were tiny little itty bitty black bat wings. He was Red-Eyes Black Dragon except that he was short and cute and fat.

Joey: OHNOES!! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT HAPPENING TO Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………..XX

He had fainted in mid angry yell. He fell of the counter cracking the tile as he landed. ( ouchie…….) He lay unconscious not knowing that something else so sinister waited in the wing!!

That is it for chapter 2. Tell me what you guys think of it. I think it wasn't as good but tell me please if you think I should change something. Please review and I am open to all criticism. Bye bye!


	3. The Pink Cloud of Doom!

The Mythical Quiz of Doom!

Summary: The chosen duelists get turned into mythical creatures and Yugi and the gang are transported to a world of strangeness!! GASP (I stink at summaries) Slight Kaiba/OC pairing…maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of the songs used in this bookie!!

SetoEevee7: Tacos and apple sauce, I'm on my third chapter! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Seto: She is hyper…

Eevee: not a good sign…

Seto: nope

SetoEevee7: NO IM NOT!! I only drank like…two cups of coffee today…sip

Seto and Eevee: Riiiiiight…..

SetoEevee7: sip Anyway this is chapter three hope you like it.

Chapter 3 The Pink Cloud of Doom!

Master Z smiled evilly at his cauldron. In the water's reflection it showed Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey all three in their mythical creature forms. All three were still in shock over the whole changing into creatures' thing. Yugi was angered by all means that he got turned into a leprechaun but also very concerned. Kaiba was more over shocked and then extremely angry that of all things he had to be. it was a girly little unicorn. Joey had fainted because he was so shocked.

Master Z: This is going out better than I planned. MUWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (X50..lots of laughs)

Mocha: What was that sir?

Master Z: What was what?

Mocha: The whole random laughing fit thingy. Isn't kind of dumb to all of just burst into maniacal laughter for no impairment reason?

Master Z; (glares angrily at Mocha) Evil villains can laugh anytime they want to and also can laugh _anyway_ they want to too!

Mocha: Whatever.

Master Z looked upon the three misfits when something just came to him.

Master Z: I need those three out of there! If they were there, they would try to still stop me on my quest for power!

Mocha: _No duh! It took him long enough….._ Master Z so what do you suppose we do?

Master Z: I need a spell to get them out of there.

Master Z swiftly walked to his great bookcase of coolness. It took him awhile but he found his "Magical Get People Out Of Different Worlds Book" and started skimming through the book.

Mocha: _It shouldn't really take that long to find it. I mean it's only like five pages long. _

Master Z: Ha found it! (looks over spell) It may take me an hour or so to make this potion, so you (points dramatically at Mocha) need to keep an eye on those little ones got it! So you watch them from the cauldron, I don't want them getting into any trouble! Got it?!

Mocha: (annoyed expression) Yes master, whatever you say.

Master Z: Hm this is going to be fun. I wonder where I should put them..or should I split them apart. (an evil grin)

Meanwhile at Yugi's house…

It was now getting close for Tea, Joey and Tristan to arrive and Yugi was still a leprechaun. It was already almost eight and Yugi and Yami we're still trying to figure out what to do.

Yugi: Aaahhh! What am I going to do?!

Yami: Well you can tell Joey and the others you're canceling on them.

Yugi: I CAN'T DO THAT! They're probably already on their way!

Yami: Well then we're in trouble.

Yugi: -sigh- This is just great. (Grabs hair and then screams) Could this day get any worse!?

They heard a knock on their bedroom door.

Yami: (_mind link) You just had to say that didn't you?_

Meanwhile at the Kaiba manor

Kaiba knew good and well Mokuba was going to wake up soon and come in his room yelling at him to get dressed.

Kaiba: _How am I supposed to get dress when I'm a unicorn!!_

Kaiba growled to himself. He began to pace his room and soon he began to get used to his four legs. He wandered what his brother would say to him when he saw him as a unicorn. He thought maybe his brother would either die of laughter or panic. Kaiba looked at his reflection again. His mane was in his face and it started to bug him. (even though his actual bangs are extremely long and he doesn't get angry about _those _bangs.) He jerked his head to the right to get the evil things out of the way. However, he only made it worse now it was poking his eye.

Kaiba: Arg!

Kaiba tried it again but now the bangs were spread all over his face. Kaiba was really get angry and started to stomp his hooves in aggravation. Kaiba didn't know it at the time but he really looked like a unicorn at the moment tossing his head around and hitting his tile floor with his hooves. Finally Kaiba had enough and instead of letting out a growl he let out a high pitched whinny. His eyes widened.

Kaiba: _D….did I just do that?_

Suddenly Seto heard feet running towards his room.

Kaiba:_ No! Not now!_

At the Wheeler place

Joey didn't know how long he had been knocked out but he was praying his issue was just a dream. He began to try to get up but of course he couldn't even lift himself very well. After a few minutes he stood up. He looked down at his feet and saw that they were still chubby dragon feet.

Joey: So it wasn't a dream. –sigh- What time is it?

Joey looked around his bathroom when he spotted the clock. It read, 8: 15. Tristan would stop by his house on his way to Yugi's.

Joey: AAAHHH! What am I going to do!? I can't let anyone see me like this!

Joey scrambled out the bathroom door and frantically looked around.

Joey: Must…hide…now!

Joey began to search for a hiding place when he tripped over his big dragon feet.

Joey: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

CRASH!

Joey: Oooooo, that's going to leave a mark.

Joey sat there on the floor for while trying to think of what to do, when something came to his mind.

Joey: (hits his forehead) Oh Wheeler you're an idiot! Why should I worry about what my friends think? They wouldn't care about this stupid form instead they would try to help me! I got to get to Yugi's house right away. Maybe the Pharaoh will have some way to get me back to normal.

Joey began to descend down the staircase when the door bell rang. It was so sudden that Joey jumped and flew down the staircase.

CRASH!!

Tristan was waiting for his friend to answer the door when he heard a big crashing noise.

Tristan: Hey Joey are you all right.

He heard a muffled growl but then came a quick reply.

Joey: Uh yeah I think I'm okay. (pause) Well actually I'm not all right Tristan.

Tristian: (puzzled) What? Open the door Joey, and tell me what's going on.

Joey: -sigh- Okay, but I can't open the door right now. There is a key under the door mat get it and open it.

Tristan was beyond confused as he took the key from his hiding place and opened the apartment door. He yelped in surprise as he saw a fat, stubby black dragon standing with his small arms across his chest.

Tristan: J..Joey is that you?

Joey: Yeah, it's me.

Tristan let out a small laugh.

Tristan: What happened to you, man? You're a fat Red-Eyes.

Joey: Yeah, I know dat! We need to get to Yugi's house pronto. I can't go outside looking like dis, though.

Tristan thought for a moment and soon came up with an idea. He was bringing over a game system to Yugi's house that morning so he brought an enormous duffle bag.

Tristan: Why don't I just leave my game system at your house and you can squish inside here.

Joey's mouth dropped as if his friend was insane or something. (which he was.)

Joey: Are you kidd'in me, man? I can't fit in dare!

Tristan smiled as he began taking out his game system.

Tristan: Sure you can, see? (shows him empty duffle bag) It's perfect, now get in; we're going to be late again.

Joey grumbled to himself as he stepped into duffle bag that smelled strangely like old gym socks.

Joey: Ew! When was the last time you cleaned in here?

Tristan zipped the bag halfway.

Tristan: You don't want me to answer that. I'll leave it open a little so you can breath, that is if I can even close most of it.

Tristan couldn't make the bag closed enough so that no one could see Joey.

Tristan: Suck it in man!

Joey: I'm trying, I'm trying!

Finally the bag was closed enough and then they took off towards Yugi's house.

Meanwhile at Yugi's house….

Tea was walked inside the Game shop right on time, as usual.

Tea: Hey, Mr. Mouto, is Yugi up yet.

Grandpa: Well, I don't think so. I told him to get up and open shop today but he never did. (shakes head) I'll go see if he's up though.

Tea: Okay. _WOW that's so unlike, Yugi. Sleeping in, I wonder what's up._

Grandpa: Yugi, are you up? Tea is out here waiting for you, you know!?

Yugi panicked, what was he supposed to do?

Yami: _Say something Yugi!_

Yugi: _Okay! Okay!_

Yami: _It's not like it is actually going to matter. I think Tea will understand, she's not going to stop being friends with you? So what are you worried about?_

Grandpa: Yugi?

Yami was right. Why was he worried about it? Yugi smiled.

Yugi:_ You're right, Yami. I shouldn't be worried about this. _

Yami: _Good now say something, or Grandpa is going to kick the door down._

Yugi: Grandpa, I'm up.

Grandpa: Good, Tea is waiting down here, so you better getting your butt down here. Oh and don't think I forgot you about not opening the shop today.

Yugi winced; he was in for it later.

Yugi: Oh, Okay, tell her I'm coming down right now.

Grandpa: Okay.

Yugi looked down at his carpet.

Yugi: How am I going to get down?

Yami: Good question.

Grandpa came downstairs again.

Grandpa: He should be coming down soon. Why don't you go up there and meet him.

Tea: Okay.

Tea walked up the stairs slowly. She soon came upon Yugi's door hearing a loud thud and Yugi mumbling.

Tea: Yugi are you all right?

Yugi: Uh yeah. I'm fine..um you come in if you want to.

Tea looked puzzled this was definitely not like Yugi, still she opened the door. She was surprised to see no one standing in the room, or so she thought.

Tea: Uh Yugi, where are you?

Yugi: (cleared his throat) Uh down here.

Tea looked down to see a very, very small Yugi. At first she was in shock but then after it settled in she started giggling.

Tea: Wh….What (giggle) happened to you? (giggle)

Yugi: Hey! It's not that funny!! You don't have to laugh like crazy!

Tea: I'm sorry! You just look really funny all tiny and cu…(trailed off and blushes)

Yami: _Oh! Was she going to say what I think she was going to say!?_

Yugi: _Yep. I hate when people call me that!_

Tea blushes again. Of course she was going to call poor little Yugi tiny and cute but she caught herself just in time or that's what she thought.

Tea: Well, anyway, how did you end up like that?

Yugi: -sigh- Well I think it's because of a cursed quiz.

Tea: A quiz?

Yugi: Yeah, it may sound weird but that's the only reason I can think of.

Tea: For the quiz you got a leprechaun?

Yugi: (looks at his reflection.) Yeah.

It was quite for awhile until Tea said something smart! (Gasp! Is that even possible?)

Tea: Do you know where the quiz is? Maybe we can find the creator of this quiz and well track him down. It's better than just standing here doing nothing.

Yami: _Wow she is thinking today isn't she._

Yugi: _Not funny, Yami! _(Speaking) Good idea Tea!

Tea: (smiles) Thank you!

So Tea and Yugi started to research the quiz. Now we come back to poor Kaiba Pony.

Seto Kaiba stared at the door in pure shock and panic.

Kaiba: _What am I going to do!?_

Kaiba quickly looked around when he heard the dreaded door open.

Mokuba: Hey Seto….(voice trails off when sees the unicorn)

Mokuba stared in awe at the creature.

Mokuba: _Is that…is that Seto!_

Kaiba stood there as if some on had just punched him in the stomach. Kaiba and Mokuba just looked at each other in pure horror.

Mokuba: Se…Seto? Is that you?

Seto narrowed his eyes and mumbled.

Kaiba: Yes. It's me.

Mokuba starts laughing like crazy.

Kaiba: (sweat drop)

MokubaI…I can't believe it! What happened!?

Kaiba: I don't know, but I think it has to do with that dreaded quiz!

Mokuba: What quiz Seto?

Kaiba: Never mind. What matters now is that I get back to my normal body! I can't run Kaiba Corp. as a pony!

Mokuba: (laughs) Yeah, I know. Maybe we can call Yugi an…

Mokuba was cut off my Kaiba and his groan. The last thing he wanted to do was call his arch rival's house and tell him _he the Seto Kaiba _ needed help.

Kaiba: I'm going to see if I can find the creator of the quiz.

Kaiba turned only to be aware of that he couldn't type with hooves. Kaiba would have growled in annoyance but he didn't want the chance of neighing again. Mokuba smirked at his brother and crossed his arms.

Mokuba: Need help, Bro.

Kaiba did not like getting help from anyone or anything but of course Kaiba couldn't do anything with his hooves so he had to have Mokuba help him out.

Mokuba: So where should we look first, Seto?

Seto: First, let's check out the trash on my email.

Mokuba nodded and they began their search.

Meanwhile in a hidden lair somewhere far far away in distant universe across millions of galaxies…

Mocha had been watching the mystical misfits for while he laughed in pure enjoyment as he saw them struggle. He loved seeing people struggle including his Master. Speaking of his Master, Master Z walked into the chamber holding a small bottle of pink stuff.

Mocha: Sir, why is the potion color pink?

Master Z: Well because the only types of beetles I had were pink.

Mocha: (shakes head) We need to go search for more beetles.

Master Z strolled over the pot and poured the pink formula into it. He began to say a magic chant. Soon the pot began to bubble over and Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey were starting to fade.

Mocha: It's working?

Master Z: Of course it's working! Did you doubt my brilliance?

Mocha: No.

Mocha lied of course; his Master wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed most of the time.

Master Z: (cackling) Yes! Yes! It is working!

Mocha: Um Sir,

Master Z: Be quite!! I'm taking in the moment!

Mocha: Sir!

Master Z glares down at Mocha with a deathly glare.

Master Z: What could be more important than me bathing in my brilliant glory?

Mocha: I was just wandering where did you send them?

Master Z lost the color in his face. Mocha narrowed his eyes.

Mocha: Don't you _dare _tell me that you forgot to send them somewhere.

Master Z: I think I accidently sent them here.

Mocha slaps forehead.

Mocha: _Biggest idiot ever. _Accidently, how can you _accidently_ send someone to a universe?

Master: Shut it! This is all part of my plan!

Mocha: That's what you always say!

Meanwhile we leave the evil idiots to their stupidity and we come to our poor duelist.

Joey and Tristan were almost to Yugi's house when a pink cloud of smoke encircled them.

Tristan: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Joey something is happening!

Joey: Tristan what's going on out there?

Tristam: Pink smoke!

Joey: Whaaa…

His voice was muffled by the pink cloud of smoke. Soon Tristan was disappearing along with the duffle bag containing Joey the dragon.

Tristan: WoooooW

Soon Tristan was unconscious along with Joey and they were nowhere to be seen!

Yugi: I wonder where Joey and Tristan are.

Tea had been searching for Yugi about this quiz. Yugi couldn't do it himself because of his small hands and stature so Tea was doing it for him. They had not had any luck trying to recover the quiz.

Tea: Yeah, they should have been here by now. I hope nothing has happened to them.

Yugi: Maybe, we should call them on your cell.

Tea: Good idea.

Tea quickly retriever her pink cell phone and was dialing his number. The phone began to ring but it was quickly stopped by an operator.

Operator: _The number you have tried cannot be reached. The person you are calling is out of the area._

Tea quickly hung up the phone.

Tea: Well that was weird.

Yugi: Did you get a hold of them?

Tea: No, it said that Tristan was out of the area. It doesn't make any sense he said he was coming over today not on a vacation to Hawaii.

Yugi: Yeah, that is weird. I wonder if we should go see if everything is okay.

Tea: Yeah.

Just then a ring of thick pink smoke engulfed them.

Tea: Aaaahhh! What is this stuff?!

Yugi: What's happening !?

Tea screamed but it was muffled by the pink cloud and soon they were gone!

Mokuba: I'm not finding anything, Seto. The person whoever made this quiz made sure no trace of it was left.

Kaiba: Keep trying, Mokuba. I'm sure they left at least some small trace of information behind.

Mokuba: All right.

It was quite for a moment but Mokuba soon spoke up again.

Mokuba: So what did it say about your result on the quiz. (Smirking)

Kaiba: I don't want to talk about it.

Mokuba let out a small laugh.

Mokuba: It couldn't have been that bad.

Kaiba: Oh, you'd be surprised.

Mokuba looked at his brother with a curiosity.

Mokuba: What do you mean?

Kaiba: Let's just say, that it is completely opposite of me.

Mokuba: Hm, completely opposite.

Mokuba rolled over it in his mind for a minute when something came to him.

Mokuba: Don't tell me it said that you liked the color pink, were extremely naïve and girls like you.

Kaiba: (silence)

Mokuba smiled: It did say that didn't it.

Kaiba: (silence)

Mokuba: I knew it!

Kaiba: (mumbles something along the lines of "Whatever". )

Kaiba's back stiffened. Suddenly Kaiba felt a strange aura approaching.

Kaiba: _Hm. Something doesn't feel right. _

Out of nowhere a pink cloud surrounded him.

Mokuba: Seto, What's going on!? Where did this come from?

Kaiba: I don't know!

Mouba: Seto, help!

Kaiba: Mokuba!

Kaiba was muffled (yes I say that a lot sorry) by the death cloud and disappeared along with his brother.

……………….

………………………………..

Yay chapter 3 is finished! I hope you liked it. I don't think it was as good as the other chapters. It shall get better as it goes on. Please review and comment if you like. Thank you. Bye bye


	4. The Strange Place…

The Mythical Quiz Of Doom!

SetoEevee7: Wow I'm on chapter four. How strange…

Kaiba: Exactly how is that strange?

SetoEevee7: I don't know. Anyway, Eevee you do the disclaimer.

Eevee: Okay! Disclaimer: SetoEevee7 does not own anything including: My Little Pony, Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon, like myself, for they belong to their own creators.

Kaiba: Except she does own Master Z and Mocha.

SetoEevee7: Oh just to let you viewers know the format of this story has changed.

Eevee: How random.

Kaiba: Yeah really.

SetoEevee7: Anyway let's get on to the story.

Chapter 4: The Strange Place…

The first thing Yugi noticed was that he was no longer in his bedroom. He was on what he thought to be grass. He groaned as he picked himself up. He looked around, first he saw Tea who was still knocked out, and then he saw Tristan and Mokuba. He gasped what were they doing there? Had they been struck by the evil pink cloud too? Then Yugi saw something very strange. He saw a pale white beast sleeping soundly near Mokuba and a fat chubby lizard like being near Tristan. He walked over to the fat chubby lizard thing first. He walked around it and soon discovered that the fat chubby lizard like being was a black dragon or more specifically the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! "Giant pizzas!" the creature mumbled. Yugi blinked and then realized something. "_Is that Joey?" _"_It could be." _Yugi stumbled back in surprise. "_Yami don't do that! You scared me!"_ "_Oh, sorry Yugi, I think that is Joey. After all Joey's favorite card is the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and no normal dragon would talk about giant pizzas in their sleep." _Yugi laughed out loud, "_Yeah you got that right. That means Joey must have got the same quiz we got." "Yes, and perhaps that pale creature is Kaiba?" "Yeah maybe, let's take a look."_ Yugi walked over to the giant pale creature. Yugi looked at the gold horn and knew instantly this pale creature was a unicorn. "_This can't be Kaiba. He would never get the result of a unicorn for a quiz. Would he?" "Well it is possible, but we don't know for sure." _Yugi nodded and proceeded to walk around the unicorn when it began to stir. "_Well, Yami we're about to find out."_

Kaiba let out a low moan. Whatever the smoke was it had knocked him out. He felt grass beneath him and the sun shining down upon him. "_Where am I?" _He lifted his head slightly he looked around and saw his little brother beside him, unconscious. "_Mokuba!" _ However, when he spotted Mokuba he spotted two other familiar people. "_Tea and Tristan what are they doing here?" _he thought to himself. He then noticed a fat dragon lying down near Tristan. "_Th..That can't be Wheeler. Could it?"_ Kaiba was now standing and looking around for one other person. "Kaiba is that you?" said a very small voice so small Kaiba almost didn't hear it. Kaiba looked around but saw no one. "Who said that?" he replied coldly. "I'm down here!" The voice rose slightly. Kaiba lowered his head and let out a snort. "Mouto, is that you?" The small creature put his hands on his hips. The creature appeared to be Yugi Mouto however there were a few differences, such as red hair, and a green outfit (including the awesome leprechaun hat of coolness!) and his violet eyes had a green tent to them. "Of course it's me, Kaiba!" the creature said in a squeaky voice. Kaiba would have laughed but he was once again afraid of neighing again. "So you are a leprechaun, how fitting." He replied smugly. Yugi didn't pay any attention to Kaiba's comment. Instead he switched to another topic. "I suppose you took the quiz too, Kaiba." Kaiba looked up at the sky. "Yeah, I did. It wouldn't delete so I just took it." "How did Mokuba take it?" Yugi asked. Kaiba glared down at Yugi again. "He laughed." He said coldly. Yugi let out his own little laughter. Kaiba didn't see any reason to laugh and just glared at Yugi. "What's so funny?" He growled. "Oh nothing, nothing," Yugi could hear Yami laughing like a mad man. Yugi shook his head. "I just would never think of you as being a unicorn." Kaiba was just about to comment back on that when he heard a burp. "Joey is up!" Yugi said happily as he ran over to the sleeping dragon. "_Great. Just what I need, another annoying person to bug me being a unicorn, this is going to me a fine day." _

Joey let out a small burped and then yawned. He stretched his body out like a dog and opened his eyes. The sun shined right into his eyes making him yelp and roll over on his back. "_Not again!" _ He growled to himself. "Need a little help there, Joey." Said a small voice, "Who..Who said dat?" "I did Joey, it's me, Yugi." Joey eyes widened. "Yugi! Yugi, where are yah? I can't see yah." Yugi let a small sigh. "I'm standing right beside you." Joey turned head and sure enough their stood a little leprechaun with Yugi's style hair and big green eyes. Joey started to laugh like crazy. Yugi just sighed glared at his fat dragon friend. "Yeah, yeah I know, I'm a leprechaun now give me your hand erm I mean claw." Joey was still laughing but gave out his claw. Yugi grabbed his friends hand or claw and tried to help him get up, but to no avail, Yugi flew and hit the ground. "Ouch." "I'm so sorry Yuge." Joey said between laughs. He just couldn't get over the fact the Yugi was a leprechaun. "Kaiba, do you think you could help us out here." Yugi said in a pleading tone. Joey eyes widened. "_Rich boy's here!? This is just great! Now he is going to make fun of my form! Well, I don't need any help from that rich boy!" _Joey growled himself and began to try to lift himself up. "It seems the mutt can do it by himself, he was just being lazy before." "When I get up, Money bags, you're gonna wish you was neva born!" "Oh, really?" came cold remark. "Just shut it!" Although he couldn't see Kaiba he bet that he also would be some sort of mythical creature. Just which one? Joey growled as he finally came to standing. "Yay! You did it Joey!" Joey looked around for a moment. He was in a forest area along with Yugi, a unicorn, and what looked to be Tea, Tristan, and Mokuba. Wait a minute! Where was Kaiba? He was nowhere to be found unless. Joey's eyes went back to the pale creature. "Yuge, don't you dare tell me Kaiba is the unicorn?" Joey whispered to Yugi. "Well, actually…" his voice trailed off. Joey started laughing before Yugi even told him. "I thought I had it bad!" Kaiba just glared at him with a death glare. "Shut it Wheeler. At least I'm not some over weighted dragon." He said mockingly. Joey stopped laughing and just smiled mischievously. "Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not a _My Little Pony_!" Kaiba's eye twitched. "What did you say, mutt?!" Joey's smile widened. "I said you where a _My Little Pony! _Got a problem with dat, Kaiba" Kaiba was now getting extremely angry. Yugi saw Kaiba's eyes glow with a flame of hatred and knew he had to stop Joey somehow. "Uh, Joey maybe we should go wake the others up now." Joey and Kaiba just glared at each other. " Hmph! This is all just a waste of time!" Kaiba said and began to walk away over to Mokuba when Joey yelled, "What's wrong? Are you to afraid to fight me, Kaibacorn?" Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh what's wrong, Kaibacorn? You don't like your new nickname. Is someone angry?" Joey said in a taunt baby voice. Yugi saw Kaiba's eyes begin to twitch and anger burn brightly in his eyes. Yugi had an idea but he had to move fast. He knew good and well Kaiba was about to blow a gasket and so ran to wake the only person able to stop Kaiba's ran page, Mokuba.

Kaiba felt hatred below in his chest and anger flow through his heated veins. "Don't call me Kaibacorn, Wheeler. You'll live to regret it, if you do." He said calmly. Joey just snickered. "What are you going to do? Trample me like the pony you are?" Meanwhile Yugi was trying his best to get Mokuba up but it wasn't working. "Mokuba please, please! Get up!" Yugi kept trying to shake him but of course being small wasn't helping very much."Please Mokuba wake up!" Yugi looked back at Kaiba who was now strangely calm. Yugi kept trying to shake Mokuba awake. "Mokuba get up! You're brother in about to do something he is going to regret later on so please, _please!_ Get up!" Suddenly Mokuba started to stir. Yugi backed away, afraid that Mokuba might roll over and squish him. "Seto?" he said quietly. Kaiba's pale ear flickered towards his name. He stopped glaring at Joey and looked at Mokuba. "Mokuba are you awake?" Seto approached him. Yugi went back over to Joey who silently smiling to himself. "Ha! I won the match, Kaibacorn!" he started to laugh again. Kaiba gently nudged his little brother, using the side of his head. Mokuba's eyes opened slowly. "Mokuba, are you all right?" Seto asked softly. Mokuba's eyes snapped open at the sound of his brother's voice. "Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed as he put he hugged his brother neck. Kaiba, startled by his brother's outburst fell down right on his butt. Yugi and Joey busted out in laughter as they saw Mokuba strangle his brother to death. "Mokuba, I can't breathe." Seto said quietly. "Oh sorry, Seto, I'm just so glad you're okay!" Joey and Yugi were still laughing like maniacs when they heard Tea and Tristan start to stir. "Hey! The guys are waking up!" Joey shouted happily. Tea and Tristan's eyes slowly opened. Yugi and Joey raced to greet their friends. Kaiba and was still clumsily on the ground while Mokuba sat beside his older brother.

"Ow! It feels like I just got ran over car or something!" Tristan grumbled as he sat up. "Hey T!" Tristan looked just as he saw Joey and a leprechaun approach him. "Huh. Joey! Hey what happened to us and …is that Yugi?" He said quietly as the Yugi ran over to greet Tea. "Uh yeah it is," Joey replied back in a whisper. "but don't say anything about how he looks he has gotten laughed at too much today." "Oh okay, I won't say a word…or laugh." Joey nodded. "Come on we got to see Tea!" Tristan and Joey scrambled to greet Tea as well.

Tea felt like her body had just been though an old fashion washing machine. "Ow! Where am I?" She looked around as she sat up. "Tea!" "Yugi!?" She saw Yugi run as fast as his little legs could carry him. "-huff- Are you –huff- all right –huff?" Tea smiled sweetly at Yugi. "I have been better. How are.."She was cut off by running footsteps. She saw Tristan and a fat chubby dragon thing run towards them. "Tristan, how did you?" "_We _were just on the way to Yugi's house when this pink cloud attacked us." Tristan exclaimed as he sat on the ground with the chubby lizard like being beside him. "_We?" _" Yeah Joey and I." His eyes narrowed. "Oh I forgot you didn't know what happened to Joey." Tea's face grew pink. She pointed to the dragon. "Is that.." "Yes it's me! I knows I gots turned into a over weighted dragon but I could have ended up a lot worse!" Joey exclaimed as he crossed his chubby little dragon arms across his chest. Tea laughed as did Tristan. "How could you be worse?" Tristan asked. Joey smiled evilly.

Kaiba laid there in the nice shade of the tree with his little brother sitting beside him. "Seto, don't you think we should go and greet the others?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba just closed his eyes. "I'm not but you can if you really want to." Mokuba smiled widely. "Okay, I'll be right back." Mokuba sprinted towards the others who were all huddled under another tree. "Hey guys!" Mokuba said happily. Tea and Tristan turned and gasped. "Mokuba!? What are you doing here?" Tea asked. "My brother got turned into a certain creature and then we were engulfed by this pink cloud thing! It was totally weird!" "Same thing happened to us. It came out of nowhere." Tristan replied. "Yeah it was really random!" "So you're brother got turned into a creature too, huh." Tristan said. Joey snorted and Mokuba just ignored him. "Yeah, he took a certain quiz thingy. We couldn't find it though after the crazy creature thing accrued. It's as if I disappeared or magically deleted permanently." " Mokuba, exactly what is Kaiba anyway?" Tea asked. "Well he is uh…" Joey and Yugi burst out laughing. Tea and Tristan look at them weirdly while Mokuba just glares at them. "Guys stop laughing! It's not that funny!" Mokuba barked. "Oh but it is! To see the great Kaiba as _that _mythical creature is hilarious!" Joey remarked. Tea and Tristan were mystified. "Kaiba, hilarious? I didn't even know that was possible." "Oh it is quite possible, Trisitan." "So where is Kaiba anyway?" Mokuba looked back to where he came from. There was a giant boulder blocking the view of the sleeping unicorn. Mokuba sighed Seto was not going to be very happy about them seeing him. "He is just on the other side of the boulder." Mouba began to walk as the others fallowed. Mokuba gulped. "_Seto is so going to kill me." _

While Mokuba had been a way Seto had been laying down under a tree silently. His eyes where closed as he began to drift in to sleep. For Seto Kaiba, sleep is something he never got very often because of all the Corporation work. He was almost asleep when he heard footsteps. His eyes snapped opened. He stood on all fours just in time to see Mokuba and the others round the corner. Tea was the first one to gasp and then Tristan followed right after. Seto heard Tea whisper to Mokuba, "Is that him?" Mokuba just nodded. Tristan laughed immediately but Tea she was more spellbound then anything. "Didn't I tell you could have been worse!?" Joey smiled brightly. "Yeah!" Tristan and Joey laughed crazily. Tea was still awe of Kaiba. A gentle breeze picked up and blew Kaiba's white mane all around him. "Earth to Tea, are you all right?" Yugi asked. Tea shook her head and whispered again to Yugi, "Yugi, it's just….Is that really Kaiba?" Yugi nodded. "That's him; he sure doesn't fit a unicorn does he?" "No, not at all, I just can't believe that's Kaiba." Kaiba noticed the Tea was still staring at him. "Stop staring at me." He growled. Tea blushed and looked away. "_What's with me?"_

Meanwhile in a random place the only bad guys nowhere to go…

Master Z was once again found pacing his throne room. Mocha stared as he tried to think of a way to get rid of the mythical creatures and their friends. "Master Z, we need away to destroy those kids! Have you thought of a way yet!" Master Z stopped pacing, "Yes, I think I have a solution. We are going to take them out one by one." Mocha grinned. "Yes, that will work. However, who shall we go after first?" Master Z was quite for a moment but then smiled evilly. "Will attack the dragon first, sense he can't move that fast and is the dumbest of them all." "What of the others besides the creatures? What should we do with them?" "We will destroy them with are own monsters. Mocha, dispatch the cisum seton clones!" Mocha slapped his forehead. "You can't be serious sir! They are the weakest and the most annoying of our creatures can't we just kill the others with the Shayma creatures? They would be more effective and fast!" "Well, my dear friend Mocha, us villains have to prolong the story that's what makes us who we are. Now send in the cisum seton clones!" Mocha glared at his master. Why must he be an idiot? Mocha growled and went to dispatch the cisum seton clones.

…………………

…………………………………

SetoEevee7: Well that's the end of chapter 4. What do you guys think of it?

Eevee: It was good.

Seto Kaiba: You know I just noticed something.

SetoEevee7: What?

Kaiba: Where did Duke go?

SetoEevee7: Ack! ….I plan to put him back in later on. Sometime…..

Eevee: Yeah, I doubt that.

SetoEevee7: Hey! I will! Anyway please review and I take all criticism! I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Bye Bye! XD


	5. Cisum Seton Clones of Annoyance

The Mythical Quiz of Doom!

SetoEevee7: Wooohooo! Chapter 5 up!

Kaiba: It took you long enough. -sigh- This book is going crazy.

Eevee: Of course, SetoEevee7 is writing it. When she is writing anything can happen.

SetoEevee7: Exactly! So let's get started! Kaiba you do the disclaimer this time.

Kaiba: Okay: SetoEevee7 does not own anything in this story except for the two villains and there monsters and the rest belongs to their own owners.

SetoEevee7: Now let's…(gets interrupted by screaming Eevee)

Eevee: WAIT!!!!

SetoEevee7: What?

Eevee: We need to thank all the people who reviewed!!!

Kaiba:-GASP- She's right!

SetoEevee7:-nods- Of course! How idiotic of me! –slaps forehead- I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, Shizzles and Akefia, snowyowlgirl, and setosora77. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you so much, I appreciate your kind words. This chapter is dedicated to you!

Chapter 5: Cisum Seton Clones of Annoyance

…….

………………….

Mocha walked through the dark chambers of the dark castle. "The Cisum Seton Clones? What was he thinking? They might destroy the dragon but definitely not the leprechaun and the unicorn. Hm, however, this will be amusing I suppose either way." Mocha smiled to himself. He came to a door way, where there he slipped on some earmuffs. He entered the dark door way into a room where all could be heard was a muffled song. "Listen up ya freaks, Master Z has a mission for you!" Excited squeals and chirps could be heard. "Anyway, here are the people that you are supposed to destroy." Mocha shows a badly poor drawing of Yugi and the gang. "Now, they will about a couple of miles away from where the magical pond thingy is, got it!" Mocha sneered. The strange creatures just chirped happily and flew out into a magical window/portal thingy. "O_O Wow that was fast." Mocha walked out taking the earmuffs of as he went. "Well now all I have to do is sit back and enjoy their destruction, *insert evil laughter here*"

Meanwhile, Yugi and the others sat beneath the tree letting the wind surround them as they tried to figure out what to do about their present dilemma. "You guys, we should probably start trying to think a way out of this freaky world. Don't you think?" "Yeah, I'm agreeing with T, here. If we don't try to get of here we might have ta stay like dis forever!" "Now, Joey calm down. We need to cover all the events that happened and see if we can figure out who caused this curse." Yugi said calmly. "All right, we all know that Joey, Kaiba and I took a quiz last night, correct?" "Yeah and that the quiz was about, "What Mythical creature you were?" right?" Yugi nodded to Tea as did Joey. "Right, Seto?" Mokuba looked at Seto who was looking up at the sky. Seto nodded stiffly not bothering to look at them. "Then you guys woke up and you were the creatures?"All three chosen nodded. "So basically nothing was different with all three encounters, Tea, which leads us back to where we started." "We can't just sit here! We need to find a way to get back to normal!!" "So let's do something! Let's find out where we are!" Tea growled. "Okay, Tea, if you think you're so smart then you lead da way!" Joey growled back. "Guys! Guys! Stop fighting!" "Yeah you three, stop it!" Mokuba and Yugi tried to stop the bickering while Kaiba abruptly stood up. They all stared at Kaiba. "Seto, is something wrong?" Seto was silent for a few minutes as he flicked his ears around trying to here a faint sound. "Seto?" Mokuba repeated again. "Something is coming." He said plainly.

Tea looked up at Seto with a strange feeling inside. A feeling she only thought she felt for the Pharaoh and Yugi. "_What's with me!? I can't possibly be falling in love with Seto Kaiba? Could I?"_ "Kaiba are you sure?" Yugi squeaked. Kaiba just nodded. "Don't tell me you can't hear it?" Kaiba replied coldly. Everyone listened quietly but nothing could be heard. "No. What are we supposed to be hearing?" Tristan growled. Kaiba didn't answer instead he stepped forward a little, trying to see if that would help. "I'm telling you something is out there, its faint but its there. I can hear it." Kaiba said quietly as if worried. "Then go check it out richboy. If you honestly think that something is going to attack us then you…." his voice trailed off when he began to hear something strange. Everyone looked at Joey, "What is it Joey?" Yugi asked. "Th…that noise, can't you hear it!?" Kaiba smirked but his smirk quickly faded as his ears picked up the strange noise again. Everyone was quite again and then they heard it! It came faintly at first but it began to get louder and louder. "I told you!" Kaiba said coldly. "Wh..what do you suppose it is?" Tea asked nervously. "Well I don't want to stay and find out." Yugi squeaked. "Then let's go!" Mokuba started to run and the others followed with Tea holding the short Yugi. The sound began to get louder and louder and with it became much clearer of what the weird sound was…

_We are going on a safari  
See the lions from my ferrari  
Hope we do not get the malari  
It's safari time_

Joey was the first one to hear the lyrics and began to scream. "I hate this song! I hate it! I hate it!!" "Ack! No not this song, anything but this song!" Tristan yelled. Kaiba swiveled his head around to see what was following him and snorted at the site. "You have got to be kidding me!" The others stole a quick glance back and let out a moan. What was following them was what appeared to be giant music notes with weird little bulgy eyes and the creepiest smiles you could think of!! (Scary thought how would you like to see that under you bed? O_O)

_We are going on a safari  
See the lions from my ferrari  
Hope we do not get the malari  
It's safari time_

Joey was running as fast as his little legs could carry him when suddenly a small stump just happen to randomly appear in the middle of his path causing him to trip. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" Joey plummeted to the ground with a loud thud. "Oh dats gonna leave a mark." Joey tried to sit up but couldn't. "Guys a little help here!" They all stopped and glared at him. The music notes were fast approaching when Tristan ran back to retrieve him. Tristan had just reached Joey when the music notes had suddenly began to surround the two, blasting the song of death!

_We are going on a safari  
See the lions from my ferrari  
Hope we do not get the malari  
It's safari time_

_Many nice surprises  
Are waiting in the jungle  
Girlie oh Girlie  
We're going on safari  
I'll show you the goatees  
The chickens and the monkeys  
So if you don't wanna come  
I will go there any way_

"Agh! Make it stop!" Joey screeched holding his head. Tristan quickly picked up Joey but the music notes began to attach themselves to both Joey and Tristan. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The both screamed. The notes had acted as earphones and began to repeat the song over and over again. "Oh no! Joey! Tristan!" "We got to do something!" Yugi squeaked. "I have an idea." Mokuba quickly looked around and found a rather large stick and drew it front of him as if it was a sword. "Let's play ball." Tea smiled. "Yugi, do you mind if I sat you done somewhere so I could help Mokuba?" "Oh no I don't mind just make sure it's someplace hidden well." "Okay." She gently placed Yugi near a small brush and then retrieved a nearby tree branch. "All right Mokuba let's take these things out!" "Will do Captain." The two charged and began to swat at the music notes. The music notes dogged them easily, giggling at the two buffoons. "Kaiba try to help Joey and Tristan out! They need to get those things off them!" Kaiba just glared at her and stuck his head high. "Those idiots can take care of themselves." He huffed. "Seto, please!" Mokuba whined as he struck a music note with his wooden sword. "No, they can take care of themselves." He repeated as he battered cisum seton clone with his horn. "Please Seto! They need help." "I said .."His voice trailed off as his eyes became glazed over. "_What's happening to me? I feel…..so strange."_ Before he knew what he was doing he charged forward towards Tristan and Joey whipping any weird cisum setons out of the way with his horn. "_No! I've lost control over myself!"_

Yugi lay hidden in the brush watching the strange creatures and his best friends get attacked. "_Oh Yami, I wish I could do something to help, but I am far too small to do anything." _Yugi sighed. "_Well you could try to help Joey and Tristan and I don't think Kaiba is in a helping mood."_ _"You're right! That's a perfect idea!"_ Yugi scrambled out of the brush only to see Kaiba charging forward with the weirdest look in his eyes. "_Uh Yami, want to think about what you said earlier?"_ Yugi gulped. Yami's mouth dropped open. "Kai.._Kaiba helping people!?!?! This is insane!" "He looks crazy."_ He observed. _"Got that right_._I wonder what's gotten into him." _"_Maybe it's a unicorn thing_." "_Maybe_." Yugi watched dumbfounded as Kaiba began to whinny so high pitched that Tea, Mokuba and Yugi had to cover their ears. "Agh, what's gotten into your brother, Mokuba?!?!?" Tea screamed. "I..I don't know. I've never seen him act so crazy before!" However, the music note creature screamed as well. "_What's this? It seems even the music note things have a weakness to high pitched things."_ Yami commented. "_Yes! That's it! Yami you're brilliant!"_ "_ I know! ^_^"_ Yugi was just about to say Yami's idea when Tea noticed the same thing. "You guys we have to scream or do something loud. They don't seem to like loud noises!" Tea yelled. Mokuba and Yugi nodded and all three of them began to make noises. Joey and Tristan saw what they were doing and they decided to do it too. Kaiba stopped whinnying and gasped. "_I have to get control of myself!!"_

The cisum seton clones were getting weaker by the second but they still weren't retreating. "We need to try another tactic!" Tristan yelled. "Yeah but what!?!" Mokuba asked as he hit the side of a tree with a stick. Tristan was just about to comment when something broke through all the noise. "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppp!" Everyone looked at Joey but then realizes that something is happening. "Look the music clones are disappearing!" Yugi squealed in surprise. One by one the clones exploded into the air as if the stench or the loud burp had just confused them and they exploded. "It seems Joey's burp did something." "Wow, who knew my burps could be so powerful." "Some things in life I will never understand." Tea responded.

Master Z had been watching the whole battle going on. He growled in rage."Mocha! Get in here ya little freak!" Mocha walked into room without having a care in the world. "Why didn't you tell me those things wouldn't last long!?!?!?" Master Z roared. "I did." He said simply. "You most certainty…oh you did…didn't you." "Yeah I did." "Well, I suppose we have to move on to the next cursed creature…hmmm let's see who is next, hmmm how bout that unicorn....Kaiba isn't it?" Mocha smiles evilly. "Yes, he will be next I will send for, Bara." Master Z smiles as well, "Ah we are taking on that approach are we? Yes, send for her, things will all be the more interesting." They both laugh evilly.

………….

…………………………………….

SetoEevee7: Whew! It's done! Sorry it took so long to update.

Kaiba: Yeah, SetoEevee7 has been meaning to update its just she is also working on other stuff as well.

Eevee: Yeah.

SetoEevee7: Well I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter shall be even better. *laughs maniacally*

Eevee and Kaiba: O_O

SetoEevee7: Anyway, I am opened to anymore ideas or criticism. Oh and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas!!!!


	6. Grass andrandom mooing?

The Mythical Quiz of Doom!

SetoEevee7: Okay people we are now on Chapter 6,

Eevee: Yes! A random chapter!!

Kaiba: Why the taco would you add this chapter in?

SetoEevee7: Because Joey gets tortured in this chapter and something dramatic happens.

Kaiba: Yes! *punches the air*

SetoEevee7 + Eevee: O_O

SetoEevee7: Eevee the disclaimer before Kaiba does something else out of character.

Eevee: SetoEevee7 does not own anything. They all belong to their own awesome owners. Except for the villains so far including Master Z and Mocha

SetoEevee7: Now to begin the chapter.

……………..

…………………………….

Chapter 6: Grass and..random mooing?

After battling the strange creatures, the gang had started to travel northward hoping to find some answers to all their questions, "Like who had put them in a strange world and, "Exactly where were they?"

"Arg, I hope we find a town soon or something! I'm starting to get hungry!" Tristan moaned.

"Yeah, it feels like we haven't eaten forever!" Mokuba whined.

"Maybe we should start looking for some food. After all we haven't eaten since yesterday." Yugi said quietly.

"Maybe we can find some fruit trees or berries."Tea suggested.

"No need for that." Kaiba spoke so suddenly it startled them all.

"Wh..Why is that, Kaiba." Kaiba rolled his eyes and pointed his hoof towards a thing of moving bushes. They all ran towards them except for Kaiba who just stood there. Yugi tried to follow but his little legs couldn't run so he just sat on the ground, pouting and mumbling something about short legs…

"Hey Joey, save some for us, you big pig." Tristan yelled.

"Yeah, don't hog it all." Mokuba remarked. Joey poked his head out of the bushes with raspberries all over his face.

"Uh hi.." His voice trailed off as Tea quickly pulled him out by his neck. "There are some left…aren't there?""Well, actually there are only a few left." He smiled with a toothy grin. "Joey!" Tea, Tristan and Mokuba screamed as they began to attack him for the berries.

Yugi sighed. "Yugi aren't you going to join the fight for the berries? I know you're hungry!" Yami said.

"Yeah, I want to but I'm too afraid I would get trampled!" Yugi sighed.

"Oh…right. Good point…..Hey where is Kaibacorn..I mean Kaiba?" Yugi looked around quickly and found Kaiba staring at …..grass!

Kaiba was starting to get hungry but there was nothing left to eat. He wouldn't dare go over to where they were fighting over stupid berries. His stomach growled. He looked to the ground to see grass. Something in the back of his mind said eat it! However, he didn't think so.

Back to Yami and Yugi. "He isn't going to do what I think he is going to do…..is he?" Yami asked in horror.

"I don't think Kaiba would sink as low as to eat grass….or would he?" Yugi commented back.

Just then Kaiba had this strange feeling someone was watching him. He looked up to see Yugi staring right back at him. "What!?!?" Kaiba growled.

"Were you about to eat the….." His voice was interrupted by a Kaiba 'hmph'.

"No, I wasn't! I was thinking!" Kaiba shouted angrily. All the peoples looked at the two.

"Yeah, about eating the grass." Yugi mumbled with his arms crossed.

"I heard that." Kaiba growled.

"O_O….He has good hearing." Yami said surprisingly.

"Yeah, I know, it's kind of…well..creepy." Yugi said with a hint of surprise as well.

"You guys what's going on?" Tea asked as her and the others came over.

"Kaiba was just about to eat grass!!!!" Yugi blurted. Yami smacked his own forehead while the others looked strangely at Yugi then to Kaiba.

"He was?" Mokuba asked silently. Joey and Tristan burst out laughing while Kaiba was giving the evil evil cold 'I kill you when others are sleeping.' glare to Yugi. Yugi sweat dropped.

"You're in for it now!" Yami said laughing.

"Why are you laughing!!!??? It is not good that he is giving the evil evil cold 'I kill you when others are sleeping.' glare!!!" Yugi screamed at Yami.

"Kaiba eating grass!!! Ha! That would be funny to see!" Tristan said holding his sides.

"Yeah, just imagine! He would look such like a cow." *insert a random 'moo' here* Tea giggled. Kaiba was twitching now yet again. ( you think from all the twitching he would have popped a blood vessel by now) A wild look was starting to burn in his eyes…a scary wild look. Yugi noticed Kaiba and his wild eyes and started to get extremely nervous.

"Uh guys um I wouldn't…." but poor little Yugi was interrupted by Joey.

"Hey Kaiba I triple dog dare you to eat a whole patch of grass!" Joey yelled. Everyone gasped and then look to Kaiba whose glare towards Yugi had now evolved into 'I kill you in the most painful way right now.' glare. Yugi gulped.

"No." Kaiba simply said.

"Oh come on now Kaiba …what are…. you scared? Is the poor Kaibacorn scared of some wittle grass?" Joey said in a baby taunting voice. Kaiba was now starting to shake with anger which is a really bad sign for the next evolution of glare the, death death death Kill kill kill murder murder, 'Your grave is being dug.' glare. Everyone looked at Kaiba and were starting to get nervous.

"Um Joey I would shut up now." Tristan said nervously.

"Uh yeah, Joey, Kaiba is giving a really bad death death death Kill kill kill murder murder 'Your grave is being dug.' glare." Tea said shaking with fright. Kaiba looked at the grass, his body trembling in anger. Joey had a smug look on his face and suddenly had the most ingenious idea.

Joey tested his wings a little and surprisingly they began to flap. "Ah, yes this will work. " Joey smiled to himself. He used all his strength to lift his body off the ground and it worked! Everyone was too stunned to say anything as they saw Joey fly to Kaiba and land on his back. Suddenly Kaiba felt a weight on his back he looked back and that caused him to boil over in rage.

Their on his back stood the fat black dragon with an evil toothy grin on his face. "Joey I would get off him if I were you." Yugi said nervously.

"Now, Kaiba be a good pony…and eat the grass!!!!" Joey shoved Kaiba's head to the ground. Kaiba's mouth was wide open as he inhaled a lot of grass, along with a worm, and some dirt. Everyone gasped and stared in shock and silence, while Joey laughed evilly.

Kaiba's eye went the size of soccer balls as he felt something moving in his mouth. He face looked as if he ate something sour and the worst part was he couldn't spit it out so…he swallowed it. Everyone gawked at Kaiba, he had eaten it, the disgusting grass, dirt and worst of all…the worm. Tea had her hand over her mouth the others just looked disgusted. Kaiba had to admit the grass part actually tasted extremely good to him except for the worm and the dirt.

Suddenly he remembered who was on his back. A smile of pure evil came upon Kaiba. "Joey get off now while you still have your life." Tristan yelled.

Joey laughed. "Like Kaibacorn is going to do anything to me." He laughed again when all of a sudden they heard laughter but it sounded horse ish. When suddenly he realized it was Kaiba. A shiver rushed through Joey.

"Seeing you like high places, Wheeler. I would love to give a much grander view." Kaiba said almost happy like.

Joey twitched. "What do you mean?" Joey stammered. Kaiba swung his head around his eyes pure wild mode with the last evolution of glare,' …….boom your dead.' glare. Kaiba's mouth was twisted into the most evilest smile his eyes glowing strangely.

"I mean this!" Kaiba bucked causing Joey to be in mid air until he felt a sharp pain in his back causing him to be sent far across the forest between two trees. *random squirrel pops up* "Goaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!" It screeched putting his arms up like goal posts. The gang just looked at it strangely. "*blink* ………Moo." it disappears into the bushes.

"That was weird." Mokuba said in shock.

"Yeah….…just a little bit." Yugi said.

"Exactly what happen to Joey? It went by so fast….I missed it." Tea said embarrassed.

"I can explain what happened." Said a mysterious voice. They all turn to see Saki Hanajima from Fruits Basket.

"I will do the commentary….." She said in almost in a whisper. They all stared at her dumbfounded except for Kaiba who was still in crazy anger mode.

"Joey had caused Kaiba to go into a fit of rage….so Kaiba bucked him off. While in mid air Kaiba used his back legs and kicked Joey causing him to go a far distance…..end of commentary……" She said calmly then looking towards the readers, "Have good electrical waves while reading." than disappeared.

"O_O" They all stared except for Kaiba who was still in crazy anger mode.

"That was freaky…" Mokuba said shaking.

"Who was that chick?" Tristan asked still in shock from Saki's appearance.

"Who knows." Yugi said quietly.

"We should probably go find, Joey." Tea said quietly.

"Yeah, good point. Hey, Kaiba you coming with?" Tristan looked over to see Kaiba glaring at the ground with his shoulder rising with every breath he took.

"Um, Seto do you want to come with us?" Mokuba asked quietly. Kaiba silently nodded and walked towards them.

"Hey Joey you out there?" Tristan called. They called to him for what seemed like forever until finally they came to the edge of the forest. There they found a passed out fat chubby lizard with giant hoof prints on his back. ( Kaiba kicked really far!!! Yay Kaiba!)

"Wow, he is all the way out here." Yugi gasped in surprise.

"I know, that must have been one heck of a kick." Tristan mumbled.

"Yeah really." Mokuba answered. Tea bent down and shook Joey.

"Joey, Joey you okay." But he didn't answer he just laid there.

"Kaiba, if you killed Joey I am so going to murder you!" Tristan growled. Tea felt his pulse, it still was beating.

"He is still alive. He is just out cold. Kaiba you should be more careful with your temperament. I know he made you angry but that doesn't mean you have to kick him." Tea said soothingly.

Kaiba didn't look or speak he just stared at the grass."To eat, or not to eat? That is the question." Kaiba thought to himself.

"Since when did Tea start caring about Kaiba?' Tristan whispered to Yugi.

"I have no idea." Yugi whispered back. Tea gently lifted Joey off the ground and cradled him in her arms.

"Well I suppose …" Yugi once again was rudely interrupted by a shrill scream! Gasp!

"What the? Where did that come from!?!?!" Tristan yelled.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Yugi said. All of them began to rush towards the noise.

"That scream….. it sounds familiar to me…but I'm not sure why." Kaiba said to himself as he galloped beside the others. Soon they came to an open field where they saw what was causing the screaming!

……………

………………….

SetoEevee7: Oooo cliffy!

Eevee: Wow that was probably the most randomest chapter ever.

KAiba: *nods* I liked the part when I kicked Joey! Can I do it again!

SetoEevee7 and Eevee: O_O No.

Kaiba: Aw man!

SetoEevee7: o_O You are really out of character you know that? Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am always open to criticism or ideas. Thanks for reading! Bye bye!


	7. The Lovely Irene

The Mythical Quiz of Doom!!!

SetoEevee7: Yay! Chapter 7!

Kaiba: Chapter 7…..I hate this chapter!!!

Eevee: Why? It's a cute chapter!

SetoEevee7: Yeah, Eevee's right it's an adorable and mushy chapter!!!!

Kaiba: That's why I don't like it!!!!!

SetoEevee7: Sheesh!*puts hand over ear* Ya don't have to kill my ear!!! You do da disclaimer.

KAiba: Okay SetoEevee7 does not own anything in this story because they all belong to their own owners. The only characters she owns is the villains.

SetoEevee7: Oh and by the way sorry for not updating in a long long long time. FORGIVE ME!!! Now on to the chapter!

…………..

…………………..

Chapter 7: The Lovely Irene

We first start off with Master Z and Mocha looking over a bubbling caldron. "So they have finally arrived. It took them long enough." Master Z grumbled.

"Yeah honestly. It shouldn't have taken them _that_ long." Mocha muttered.

They both started at the caldron for a little while until Master Z turned and began to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" Mocha hissed.

"I am getting ready for departure." He said quickly. " I Need to start packing." Mocha nods as his master walks though the door.

"Mocha, make sure they don't get to the castle while I'm away. Got it?" Master Z growled.

"Of course, I'm not that stupid." Mocha mumbled. Master Z nodded and then left Mocha staring at the caldron. "Things are about to get interesting……very interesting. Mwuhahahahahaha!!!!!" Mocha cackled

Now we return to the dramatic scene where screaming was heard! The whole gang had finally seen what was causing the scream. There in the clearing was a pink unicorn and a man on horseback. The man had been chasing the poor adorable unicorn with a giant sword. "Oh no! That poor little unicorn!" Tea gasped.

"We need to do something!" Tristan yelled.

"Yeah but what!?" Yugi replied. Suddenly Mokuba sprouted a light bulb and got a brilliant idea….or so he thought.

"Seto, you're a unicorn, why don't you save her?!?!?!" Mokuba asked Seto looked at him as if he were insane.

"Yeah, Kaiba, you go rescue her!" Tristan joined in.

"Are you nuts I can't …"but his voice was cut off by another scream. The horseman was gaining on the pink unicorn. If they wanted to make a move they were going to have to act fast.

"Come one Kaiba we don't have enough time! Just do it!" Yugi yelled. Kaiba closed his eyes. What was he supposed to do? He never did like playing the knight in shinnying armor but this unicorn needed him.

"_What should I do!??!?! I have to make a choice. I have to make it now! To save her or not to. Would someone save me if I were in trouble?"_ He looked up at the unicorn again. Fear all over her face, red flowing mane in the wind. Kaiba shook his head furiously. "_What was that about????"_

"Kaiba just do it!" Yugi screamed again. Kaiba took off down into the clearing where the other unicorn and the horseman were battling. The horseman had the unicorn pinned down with his sword an evil grin portrayed on the man's face.

"Leave her alone!" Kaiba growled. The man's face turned pale as he saw Kaiba charged right into the horse, knocking the man straight out of the saddle and bringing the horse right on top of him. The man yelled out in pain as Kaiba stood over him with a deadly glare that spoke doom for many people. The man looked up into Kaiba's blue eyes.

"It..it can …ta…talk." The man stuttered.

"Of course I can talk. Now, if I were you I would get lost right now or someone is going to get hurt, mainly you." Kaiba said coldly. The man was backing away slowly as his horse began to run away. Kaiba's low patience button had finally been pushed and he was just about to trample the poor soul when the man got up screaming and ran away after his horse.

Kaiba sighed in relief. "_Glad that's over._ *end weird thought thingy.* Hey are you o," Kaiba had turned around to see the pink unicorn staring right back at him…….but really really close to him….invading personal bubble close.

"Oh my! Thank you so much for saving me from the mean human!" Kaiba backed up a little trying not to get to close.

"You're welcome now if you woul.." He was cut off once again by the other unicorn.

"What is your name, noble hero!?" she said getting even closer to him.

Kaiba's face was at the point of turning red. "Seto Kaiba." His words came in a mumble and jumbled together so basically it looked something like this, "setokaiba." She smiled sweetly at Kaiba, now Kaiba was a cold hearted man who did not believe in a word we all known as love. So Kaiba per say was not falling love with this other unicorn but he was getting to the point of being embarrassed by having a female so close to him. However he did have other feelings consisting of annoyance and pure anger.

The female unicorn smiled in a syrupy sort of way, "My name is Irene, Mr. Kaiba, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Kaiba's heart pounded in his chest like a jack hammer. He backed away again from Irene and tried to get around her. " Uh, yeah, well it is a nice meeting you to, um, Irene. Now if you would excuse me I have to go.." his voice was once again cut off by Irene.

"Oh no! Please, I must owe you something for saving me!" She said blocking him from his exit.

"Uh that won't be necessary." He tried of move around her again but she cut in front of him.

"Oh sir please, let me stay with you until my dept has been made." She said earnestly.

"Seriously don't worry about it………..plus I don't think you would find it very fun or exciting. You would be bored all the way." Kaiba said once again trying to find a way around this demented pink unicorn.

"Oh please, Seto! Let me stay with you." she said getting into his face, pink eyes staring longingly at his.

"Oh come Kaiba let her come." Kaiba almost jumped at the voice. Kaiba looked to see a fat smug faced dragon. Kaiba narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"_He is up now! I was hoping he would stay out cold for a little while longer now I have to put up with him and ….Irene!" _Kaiba glared up at Joey with the death glare again.

"Yeah, Kaiba she wouldn't be any trouble. It would be nice to have another female around." Tea chirped in.

"_Of course she would say that!!!!She doesn't have to put up with a fan girl whose a unicorn!!!!" _Kaiba let out a small sigh. He would never win this fight. "Fine, you can come Irene." He looked at her and it almost made him gag, she was practically overjoyed with happiness! (10X as bad as Tea!!!)

"Oh Thank you so much!, Mr. Kaiba!!! I promise I will repay you to its fullest!" Before he could react and run away she quickly came up and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone smiled except Tea who as we know from earlier likes Kaiba. (than why would she suggest that Irene came???? _)

"_Darn it! I should have never said anything to this other female!!! Wait! Why am I even caring? I can't believe I'm even falling in love with Kaiba. Perhaps it's not that kind of love but I only started to get a crush on him now is because he is an adorable unicorn! Wait…did I just think that!? –mentally slaps forehead- I have so many problems right now!"_Tea thought to herself.

Meanwhile Kaiba is having a dignity problems. "_I…I did not just get kissed, did I_?? _Oooo this is so messed up! Why! WHY DID I HAVE TO SAFE HER??????!!!!!!!WHY!!!?????!!" _Kaiba was now mentally smacking his head against something while his face grew pink. Joey was the first to notice this of course.

"Hey, Rich Boy is blushing!!!"Joey taunted. Kaiba's face quickly changed from pink embarrassment to red with anger. All the others started to laugh their heads off including Irene.

"I am not blushing!!"Kaiba roared! Yugi giggled all the more while his Yami tried to find a camera in his soul room as fast as he could.

"_I can't believe Kaiba is blushing!?!?! That is so priceless!" _Yugi squeaked in laughter as Yami put the camera up to his eye.

"_Yeah, I know! This will be the perfect black mail! SNAP!" _Yami snapped the picture and then put the camera into his pocket just in case another scenario would come up like that again.

"_What's really funny is the fact that Kaiba now has a fangirl!" _Yugi giggled.

"_Yeah, really! Who would ever think Kaiba would get fangirls." *_Random fangirl screams in distance after seeing a picture of Kaiba* Yugi and Yami just bubbled over in laughter while the others did the same. This went on for who knows how long. Kaiba just glared at them all with the most annoyed expression a unicorn could muster. During this whole time, Irene kept snuggling up against him.

"I'm at Death's Door…" Kaiba mumbled.

"Oh come on Seto! Don't be such a downer!" Tristan snorted.

Joey rolled over laughing even harder. His little red eyes just filled with evil happiness, he snorted so bad little rings of smoke erupted from his nostrils.

"Oh, Seto! Your friends _so _funny!" Irene squealed as she nudged him playfully.

"Yeah, they're a riot…." Kaiba grumbled.

The crew took off after Joey finally stopped laughing. As they headed north they told Irene all the events leading up to when Kaiba rescued. She was quite fascinated with it and enjoyed listening to the conversations. However, she did not leave Seto's side not once. Mokuba was getting extremely annoyed as well as Tea. Mokuba stayed to the other side of Seto, glaring at Irene evilly. The hour soon grew dark and they found a place under a grove of trees to sleep. Everyone was soon sleeping peacefully all except Yugi.

"_Pharaoh how long do you think we're gonna have to stay like this?" _The leprechaun Yugi said as he sat down near the tree.

"_Well who knows. We first have to figure out who did this and then get out of this weird messed up world." _Yami replied taking out his camera and looking at all the past pictures. Yami grins madly at the stupid of Kaiba and Irene.

"_Hopefully we can get out of this crazy place soon or else I'm gonna go insane!" _Yugi clutched his little green top as if to prove his point.

Yami laughed, "_Well we'll start out in the morning to see if we can find anything. Maybe we can ask Irene in the morning if she know anything about an evil of the sort." _Yami stated.

"_Yeah, maybe she'll help, if we can ever get her away from Kaiba." _Yugi giggled.

"_Yeah really! Well we should probably hit the hay. See ya in the morning."_

"_Good night!" _

…….

…………………..

……………………………………..

SetoEevee7: Well that's the end of chapter seven! What do you guys think???

Kaiba: *twitch*

Eevee: I'm guessing he didn't like it….BUT I LOVED IT!!!!

SetoEevee7: Well the closet of criticism is always open! I hope you like the chapter thanks for reading and the comments!!!


End file.
